


Unexpected Conversation - Klance

by EllipticCat



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Just Klance for now, M/M, kinda just fluff, maybe others idk - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllipticCat/pseuds/EllipticCat
Summary: Just your every day modern AU with the boys. My updating schedule is awful but oh well.





	1. One.

-Keith's POV-

It was an ordinary Sunday evening with me staring out my bedroom window that conveniently faced the sunset. I've always felt an attraction towards the blend of beautiful colors on uneventful evenings.

At least, it was uneventful until this day. On this day, I had received a voice message from an unknown number.

_**Unknown:** "Hey, it's me. I was just wondering when we could meet again. I had fun last night with you and your friends. Call me back when you get this message. See ya later!”_

*Beep*

I knew this was probably a guy who was given a fake number, or just put in the number wrong by the deep, soothing tone in his voice. It was almost like listening to silk itself. I decided to text the guy to tell him that he had the wrong number. I got a reply almost instantly.

_**Unknown:** What?! No way! You're joking right?_

_**Me:** No joke. The girl probably gave you a fake number._

_**Unknown:** Then who is this? Are you a chick?_

_**Me:** No. you can delete my number now._

I put my phone face down on the side table next to my bed and gave the window one last glance. The sun had already gone down, revealing a dark purple sky decorated by tiny spots of cloud.

I got up and dragged my feet over to my bed and belly flopped down onto it, causing my pillows to jump off. I groaned as I climbed up the rest of the way, completely neglecting the fallen pillows and drifted to sleep.

I was pulled out of my comfortable sleep by an obnoxious ding coming from beside my head.

I turned my head lazily to see the source of the ding: my phone. Almost sitting up, I put my reading glasses on and picked up my phone.

I was surprised to see the same number that called me with a fake number now texting me about balloons.

_**Unknown:** Do you ever wonder how people actually came to think about things like using helium to make balloons float, or even how to make balloons in general?_

_**Me:** Wtf? Why are you texting me?_

_**Unknown:** I couldn't sleep._

_**Me:** So you decided to text a random stranger in the middle of the night about balloons?_

_**Unknown:** Actually, I wanted to see if I just put the number in wrong so I put it in again to see if Kaylee would answer instead of you._

_**Me:** Ugh. I'm going back to bed._

After I carefully set my phone back down and removed my glasses, I turned over onto my side, my back to my phone.

I didn't get much sleep after that due to the constant dinging coming from my bedside table. I ignored it as much as I could and later fell back to sleep, imagining a song in my head to drowned out the noise.


	2. Two.

-Lance's POV-

I stared blankly at my white ceiling, secretly hoping that it would give me the secrets I need to help me sleep. "Why did she give me the wrong number? Did she just mess up one of the digits? I thought we really hit it off last night so it makes no sense to me why she would give me a fake number. I have an idea."

_**Me:** Do you ever wonder how people actually came to think about things like using helium to make balloons float, or even how to make balloons in general?_

_**Kaylee:** Wtf? Why are you texting me?_

_**Me:** I couldn't sleep._

I realized that I should probably change the contact name since they did say 'no' when I asked if they were a chick.

_**Someone:** So you decided to text a random stranger in the middle of the night about balloons?_

_**Me:** Actually, I wanted to see if I just put the number in wrong so I put it in again to see if Kaylee would answer instead of you._

It wasn't technically a lie since I did put their number again and hoped that Kaylee would answer. Mostly, though, I wanted to get to know this person and maybe get tired enough to fall asleep.

_**Someone:** Ugh. I'm going back to bed._

_**Me:** Wait!!_

_**Me:** You're already asleep huh?_

_**Me:** Okay, well I'll just leave a few questions here for you to answer, only if you want to though. You don't have to answer them._

_**Me:** What's your favorite animal?_

_**Me:** Do you have any pets?_

_**Me:** How old are you?_

_**Me:** Are you really a guy?_

_**Me:** What's your name?_

_**Me:** What's your favorite color?_

_**Me:** Do you have any hobbies?_

_**Me:** What's your favorite food?_

_**Me:** What's your favorite drink?_

_**Me:** Do you like to text or call better?_

_**Me:** What's the color of your wall?_

_**Me:** How tall are you?_

_**Me:** Do you like balloons?_

_**Me:** Do you like to draw?_

_**Me:** Okay, I'm done now. You can ask me questions too you know :)._

It's been 3 hours since then and the sun is rising into view.

_**Me:** One last question: Do you like the sunrise/sunset?_

I didn't get any sleep after that due to my siblings getting up and running around the house. They were so loud that they probably woke up the neighborhood. My phone vibrated next to me, signaling that I had gotten a text.

_**Someone:** I'll answer, only because I have nothing else to do and you kept me up for hours with your texts. My favorite animal is a cat. I have two pet cats. I'm about to turn 20 years old. I am really a guy. I'm not telling you my name. My favorite color is red. I like to draw/paint. I don't really have a favorite food. My favorite drink is Diet Coke. I like to text more. My wall is a bright red. I'm 5'9. I guess I like balloons. And yes I like to draw. I really like watching the sunset._

_**Someone:** Does that answer most of your questions?_

_**Me:** Yeah! Thanks! I didn't really expect you to answer them :)_

_**Me:** Wait, actually, I do have another question. What are your cats names?_

_**Someone:** Lily and Connie. They're both girls._

_**Me:** What kind of cats are they?_

_**Someone:** They're both calico cats. They're actually kittens, not cats yet._

I was surprised when he said that he likes cats because I love cats! I love talking about them too so I guess this is a great start. I also like to draw but I'm not very good at it. I don't really want to talk about it.

_**Me:** Wow! I'd really love to see them someday! Could you send a picture?_

_**Someone:** I can't. They're back at home and I'm at college right now. I'm going back home to visit in a few weeks so I'll be able to see them then._

_**Me:** Are your parents there too?_

_**Someone:** No_

_**Me:** Where are they? Who is taking care of your kittens then?_

_**Someone:** I don't want to talk about it. One of my friends are watching over the kittens._

_**Me:** Okay then._

_**Someone:** I have to go._

_**Me:** Okay, talk to you later!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any critiques are welcome. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Any critiques are welcome, thank you <3


End file.
